(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subwoofer structure for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a subwoofer structure in which a speaker enclosure is connected to a floor panel of a vehicle body, the floor panel is connected to a seat cross member, and the seat cross member is connected to a side sill member, in order to output low-pitched sounds through the speaker enclosure and the vehicle body.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a subwoofer serves to reproduce low-pitched sounds or ultra-low-pitched sounds. In a vehicle, a subwoofer and an additional enclosure typically are mounted in a trunk of the vehicle to reproduce low-pitched sounds.
Further, a vehicle body may be employed to increase a capacity of the enclosure. For example, the subwoofer may be mounted to a floor panel of the vehicle body, and a side sill constituting a side lower portion of the vehicle body may be connected and communicated with the subwoofer, such that the side sill serves as a speaker enclosure.
As described above, when such a conventional subwoofer is mounted to a vehicle, it is necessary to improve a quality of the subwoofer by effectively increasing an enclosure capacity through the vehicle body.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.